Wings
by Shel1
Summary: ^-^ Yaoi. Une histoire en septième année avec un Voldy mort (sans participation de Harry) et un Draco un peu changé...


Titre : Wings  
  
Auteur : Shel'  
  
Source : Harry Potter  
  
Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, nah nah HP et tout le bazar ne m'appartiennent pas….  
  
Vala, un nouveau début de fic qui sera sûrement finie un jour prochain. ^-^  
  
  
  
« Haaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
Le jeune homme brun se retourna en souriant, amusé par les changements d'humeur de son amie Hermione. Laquelle était présentement en train de faire de grands signes de la main tout en sautant sur place ( ^^ ;;; Overdose de « Skip le kangouroo »?!). Au fil des années, Mlle-je-sais-tout s'était décoincée, à tel point que Percy en avait perdu sa plus fidèle disciple( Oh Mon Dieu ! J'ai eu une super idée…Une fic avec Percy en tant que grand gourou d'une secte qui essaie d'embobiner les élèves pour les faire suivre les règlements ! ^^)  
  
« Bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? »  
  
« Bien !!!!!! » Son sourire éclatant, digne d'Hollywood Chewing-gum, confirmait son bien être.  
  
« Et Ron ? Il a disparu ? »  
  
« Il nous attend dans le train. Je lui ai dit que je te trouverais. Il est avec Neville. »  
  
Harry eut un petit rire.  
  
« Oh…Je suppose qu'ils sont en train de discuter de la santé des hortensias ? »  
  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Ron ait pût nous sortir une excuse aussi stupide. » Elle soupira. « Enfin. Il nous en parlera quand il sera prêt je suppose. »  
  
« Ca fait six mois… »  
  
« Bah tu sais comment il est »  
  
Et les deux amis de marcher vers leur compartiment.  
  
Arrivés devant la porte, ils prirent soin d'hausser leurs voix pour prévenir le couple « secret » de leur arrivée. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent les battants, ils furent accueillis par deux garçons totalement hors de souffle, le visage rouge, chacun recroquevillé sur une banquette opposée. Harry, en ami charitable qu'il est, ne put s'empêcher de les taquiner.  
  
« Ron ! Neville ! Vous êtes tout rouges ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?? C'est la chaleur ? ? ?»  
  
Neville baissa la tête en marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible et Ron rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.  
  
« Hum…Oui, c'est ça la chaleur… »  
  
Ron mentit à ses amis, extrêmement mal à l'aise.  
  
Harry et Hermione retinrent un rire. Heureusement pour Ron, ils semblèrent oublier le sujet et bientôt les quatre d'entre eux discutaient avec animation de leur septième année.  
  
« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Rogue est parti deux mois avant la fin des cours l'année dernière ! », babilla Neville, son sourire atteignant ses oreilles. Puis, il soupira. « Malheureusement, il revient cette année. »  
  
« Il faut dire que faire l'espion avec Vous-Savez-Qui devait être épuisant », intervint Hermione.  
  
Ron la contredit.  
  
« J'ai entendu dire que ça n'avait rien à voir. D'après ma mère, Rogue est parti en lune de miel avec Pansy Parkinson »  
  
Les trois autres échangèrent un regard vide.  
  
« QUOI ? ? ? Rogue et Pansy ? ? »  
  
Harry retint une grimace de dégoût.  
  
« Je me demande ce qui est le pire. Epouser Rogue ou épouser Pansy ? ! »  
  
« Personnellement, je serais contre pour les deux. », intervint Neville avec un frisson.  
  
« Personnellement, je préfèrerais encore épouser mon chien. », dit Hermione.  
  
Harry intervint avec un sourire suave.  
  
« Je suis sûr que Sniffle serait ravi, 'Mione. »  
  
Hermione rougit et se cacha la tête entre les mains.  
  
« Tu m'avais promit de te taire. »  
  
Ron demanda, incrédule.  
  
« Sniffle ? ? 'Mione, mais il a l'âge d'être notre père ? ! »  
  
Hermione marmonna quelque chose qu'aucun des garçons ne saisit mais le regard terrifiant qui suivit les dissuada de poursuivre le sujet.  
  
Ron decida qu'il était grand temps de passer à un sujet plus sûr.  
  
« Dommage que Malfoy revienne de Dumstrang »  
  
« Comment ça ? », « Pourquoi ? » et « Mince, on était tellement tranquille sans lui ! » explosèrent dans le compartiment.  
  
Ron poursuivit.  
  
« Mon père a entendu ça au Ministère. Après la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui , son père avait décidé que ce serait mieux pour la réputation des Malfoy si son précieux héritier retournait dans l'école qui a lutté activement contre les forces du mal et plus dans une école avec une si mauvaise réputation. Après sa mort dans un « accident » avec un artéfact maléfique, sa mère a décidé qu'il devrait aller à Poudlard parce que c'était plus près. »  
  
Harry étrangla un rire.  
  
« Quand je pense qu'il doit racheter son attitude parce que le Maître de son père est mort d'une façon si ridicule ! ! »  
  
Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire aussi bien.  
  
« Qui aurait pu penser que le plus grand sorcier noir de tous les temps mourrait d'une commotion cérébrale après avoir glissé sur sa savonnette ? »  
  
Ron ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser.  
  
« N'empêche que ta réputation en a prit un coup Harry. Le Garçon Qui A Vécu surpassé par La Savonnette Dove au Lait …Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à t'en remettre… »  
  
Harry lâcha un rire étranglé et se mit à tousser, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Hermione lui tapota le dos en riant.  
  
Les quatre amis continuèrent à discuter pendant des heures dans une bonne ambiance, salués de temps en temps par des amis qui passaient la tête par la porte. Harry se leva soudainement et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Marchant tranquillement vers les toilettes en saluant ses amis et en évitant les regards curieux des premières années, il s'approcha de sa destination et patienta devant la cabine occupée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer son ancien ennemi, Draco Malfoy en personne. Celui-ci hocha la tête une seule fois, avant de partir en ignorant sa présence. Il ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot, encore moins insulté mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le jeune homme durant tout le reste du trajet. Lors de son départ, à la fin de la quatrième année, les deux garçons se ressemblaient presque, tout deux de même taille, battis à l'identique grâce à la practice du Quiddich, Harry avec un teint de peau tanné par le soleil, l'autre garçon plus pâle. Néanmoins sa pâleur semblait s'être accentuée, le faisant paraître presque translucide, un être éthéré n'appartenant plus tout à fait à ce monde. Et ses yeux étaient pratiquement vides… Secoué par sa rencontre, il s'assit à la tête de Gryffondor sans prêter trop d'attention aux premières années. Lorsque Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole, il secoua la tête et prêta attention au discours du directeur.  
  
« Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année qui s'annonce prometteuse. Notre ennemi, Voldemort, est à présent mort, et cette fois nous sommes certains qu'il ne reviendra plus. Merci à Dove ! Autre nouvelle, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le retour de deux de nos brebis égarées : Pansy Rogue, qui après son mariage avec le professeur Rogue a décidé de venir achever ses études ici, et Draco Malfoy. Nous allons à présent procéder à leur répartition. »  
  
Pansy eut l'air de vouloir protester mais un coup d'œil au directeur la fit taire. Elle s'avanca résolument vers le Choixpeau sans même attendre l'appel de son nom. Sans surprise, le Choixpeau cria « Serpentard » après quelques secondes de reflexion. Malfoy s'avanca, l'air indifferent. Lorsque le Choixpeau annonça la maison, un silence stupéfait se fit parmi tous les élèves assez vieux pour se rappeler de Malfoy. Sans ciller, indifférent aux regards inquiets du directeur et de Rogue, indifférent au silence des élèves, Malfoy parcouru la Grande Salle et s'assit à le table des Gryffondors.  
  
A suivre. 


End file.
